


Cameras and Fairy lights

by JaceRMontague



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Alex is a world renowned photographer and is brought back to Midvale to shoot a family friend's birthday party, an accident and a phonecall later, Alex is introducing her girlfriend Maggie, a fellow photographer, to her mother.





	Cameras and Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> In this Winn has a (background character) sister and is younger than the rest of the Superfriends (by a lot)

Alex slunk around in the background of the room, camera flashing periodically as she slid between shadows and people and balloons, taking photos of the party unfolding in front of her. She moved between dancing teenagers and shouting kids as she took candid shots of them enjoying themselves.

It wasn’t a major party, not even scratching the surface of the a-list events she was used to photographing, but her mother’s best friend had called in the favour Alex owed and so the woman found herself taking photos in the garden of her almost-aunt, not even sure if she was being paid. The only things – the only people – that made the job worth it were Kara who was laughing in amongst the group of teenagers darting in and out of the gazebo, and Maggie who was working in her – their - studio on her own photography. At least this favour that Alex owed her mother’s best friend had meant that Alex was in town again having been leaving for weeks at a time for the last few months to photograph some of the major shows of the awards season. This job meant that Alex could see the two people she loved more than life itself.

Alex laughed at Kara’s laughter, the blonde spinning and dancing as Alex’s camera flashed around them all. Alex lifted the camera to get a shot of the birthday girl dancing in the disco lights that lit up the garden despite it being only eight in the evening. Alex was so focused on getting the perfect shot, on looking through the lens, she didn’t notice the football the birthday girl’s brother had hurled through the air. She didn’t notice it until it was too late and the camera was falling to the ground.

‘Oh sh-’ She stopped herself because even though she was twenty-one, even though she hadn’t lived at home since she was sixteen, even though she’s a fucking adult, she couldn’t deal with her mother giving her on a lecture on language.

‘I’m so sorry Al!’ The little boy shouted as he ran to Alex’s side to look at the damage he had caused, looking close to tears as he took in the sight of the now shattered camera, the lens in pieces on the ground.

‘Dude – Winn -  it’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll get my spare brought down it’s fine. It’s okay, I promise.’ She said softly, crouching down to his height, making sure that the little boy in front of her knew that it was okay because she knew that his mother was raising him the same way hers had raised her. She picked up the camera, in as many pieces as it was, and slid it into the camera bag she had across her hip. She wrapped an arm around his small body, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair, promising again that it was okay, not letting him know that she was hiding the camera to prevent his punishment, as she let him watch her make a phone call to Maggie, asking for her to bring another camera down to the party, saying that if she wanted she could store the Triumph in the garage here because there was alcohol on offer.

She hung up and watched the boy run off after she promised it was okay once more, it was just a camera, it was just a tool, she had more.

She watched for a few minutes, the game of football going on at the top of the garden, the dancing going on in the gazebo.

“Alexandra! Are you not here as the photographer?!” Alex heard her mother’s sharp voice cut across the noise of the party, and despite the fact that she was twenty-one, and hadn’t lived at home since she was sixteen, and she’s a fucking adult, she couldn’t help the way she blanched slightly at the tone of her mother’s voice as the elder, slightly taller, woman approached and stood in front of Alex who was now leaning against a tree as she waited for Maggie to arrive.

“I am” Alex said coolly, meeting her mother’s eyes because she refused to be belittled by her mother again. Not again.

“So why aren’t you taking photos?”

“My camera smashed.” It was said in a blasé, passive way and, coupled with the slight shrug of her shoulders and raise of her eyebrows in a ‘what can I do?’ way, Alex knew it infuriated her mother “I made a call and another camera is on its way downtown as we talk. I invited her in – the woman bringing me the camera, by the way.”

Alex could see the cogs turning in her mother’s head, could see her trying to figure out what she wanted to shout at Alex about first, she watched as her mother’s brow creased and jaw tensed as she seethed. Alex had never been so grateful for an interruption than when her name was shouted across the garden just as her mother was opening her mouth.

“Danvers!” Maggie hollered, a grin on her face as she walked across the garden, several camera bags and clips slung across her body as she approached Alex and her mother, a camera the same as the one shattered in the bag on Alex’s hip hanging from a strap around Maggie’s wrist. Alex stepped forward, closing the gap between Maggie and herself and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

 “Sawyer, you are a life saver.” Alex grinned, a look of relief in her eyes, as she pulled away, gratefully accepting the camera Maggie had held out to her.

“Hey, what can I say? I’m just amazing.” Maggie teased.

Alex hummed in agreement, before turning on the camera in her hands and setting up with a speed and efficiency that Maggie was still impressed by.

The short brunette was taken aback by the sudden flash in her eyes.

“Practise shot” Alex grinned at the scandalised look Maggie had on her face.

“Maggie!”

The two photographers grinned as they span to look at Kara who was making her own way across the garden.

“Little Danvers!” Maggie replied, laughing as Kara pulled her into a brief hug “Good to see you’re having a good time, kid”

“I’m not even two years younger than Alex!” Kara whined at the nickname.

The three turned around at the sound of Eliza clearing her throat behind them.

“Oh right,” Alex muttered, taking Maggie’s hand in her own, “Mom, this is Maggie, my girlfriend.” Alex said, unable to help the grin or the way her eyes were lighting up

“Ms Danvers, it’s great to finally meet you.” Maggie said as she released Alex’s hand to shake Eliza’s.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Maggie.” Eliza replied, her voice soft and a smile on her face because as hard as she was on Alex, it was because she wanted the best for her, and that smile that was on her daughter’s face as she introduced her girlfriend to her? That light in her eyes? Eliza hadn’t seen that before on her daughter and it looked really, really, good on her, and if Maggie was what had caused it then Maggie was worth being nice to.

The four fell into a silence that neither were sure how to break before Alex cleared her throat.

“Well, I have photos to take, and Maggie has more cameras on her than I had in London shooting the Olivier’s last month so I assume she’s taking photos, or at the very least keeping me from going camera-less again, so if you’ll excuse us.” Alex said, as she turned and began taking photos of the teenagers in front of her again as Maggie followed behind her, taking out a camera from one of the many camera’s around her body and taking photos, making sure her flash didn’t intrude on Alex’s shots and that Alex’s didn’t affect hers – the two having worked together enough to know exactly how to do this.

The two moved with ease around the garden and house together, taking different shots, enjoying themselves as they joined in with the laughter, stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching, almost dying with embarrassment when a kiss that had got deeper than they anticipated was caught by the little boy who Alex had comforted earlier, teaching him about camera’s when he asked, letting him trail them when he wanted to. They moved with ease as it fell dark and they took photos, and they stole kisses, and they laughed whilst turning on the fairy lights that were strung around the garden, lighting the candles hung in little holders from trees, and fences, and garage doors.

Three hours later and it was after eleven at night and everyone had left apart from Alex, Kara, their mother and Maggie, who was still at Alex’s side, and Alex was certain she’d never work with teenagers who weren’t a-listers that have chaperones again because the headache, and the need for bourbon she had were driving her insane. At least Kara was there. At least Maggie was there. Thank God Maggie was there. The music was still playing as the Danvers sisters’ mother and her friend sat in the garden talking over wine, as Kara and her best friend did stunts on the trampoline in the middle of the garden, as Maggie and Alex finally sat down across the garden table to Alex’s mother, Alex’s laptop in front of them as they exported and copied the photos they had taken, Winn sat on Alex’s lap as he watched what she was doing.

Alex spoke about what she was doing in a way he could understand, letting him slide off her lap and wander around the garden with a camera on a strap around his neck.  

Maggie interlaced her hand with Alex’s as the photos copied onto a disc for Eliza’s friend.

“You good?” Maggie whispered as Alex took a sip of the glass of water in front of her.

Alex met her eyes and couldn’t stop the soft smile that pulled on her lips.

“All good.” Alex confirmed as Maggie’s thumb traced patterns on the back of her hand.

“Good.” Maggie replied, her voice gentle before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Alex’s jawline.

The two women ignored the looks Alex’s mother and her friend were giving them, the smiles that knew the kind of love the young women were sharing, the kind of love that was meant to last.

Alex’s smile was wide when Maggie rested her head against the redhead’s shoulder, watching the flicker of the candles around the garden and the way the fairy lights faded every few seconds.

Suddenly the music changed from the chart music Kara and her friend had been playing across the sound system Alex had rigged across the garden that morning and a slow pop song began playing. Maggie’s eyes flickered to where Kara was still bouncing on the trampoline, a glint in her eye as she slid her phone into a pocket.

Suddenly Maggie recognised the song; the song that had been playing in the coffee shop the night she had first bumped into Alex and Kara on her way to a late night photography show-com-party for up and coming queer photographers that the Danvers Girls had been on the way to. Maggie knew, even then, even with coffee dripping down her hand from where she had literally bumped into Alex, that she’d end up with the red head whose smile could light up the world.

“Remember this song Danvers?” She asked, her voice low and quiet as she moved her head from Alex’s shoulder to face her.

“Of course, I made Kara find this version of it.” Alex laughed.

“Well come on then.” Maggie said as she stood up and tugged Alex to her feet by their interlaced hand and led her away from a smiling Eliza, past Kara and her friend, to under the tree Alex had been resting against when Maggie had first showed up that evening.

The two danced slowly, Alex’s arms draped around Maggie's neck, Maggie's arms around alex’s waist holding her close.

“So what version of it is this?”

“Wasted Youth, Stripped and Acoustic.”

Alex said, her voice low, her breath warm and tickling Maggie’s neck before she started softly singing the lyrics against Maggie’s shoulder.

“You can sing” Maggie whispered, somehow both and neither a question and a statement as the song ended, another slow song coming onto the speakers, another acoustic that the two of them had listened to together, though Maggie was fairly certain that the song that was starting was the song that had been playing at the photography show they’d gone to, the song that had been playing when Kara had pushed Alex towards her with a ‘well if you don’t ask, you’ll regret it.’ that both Danvers girls thought Maggie hadn’t heard, the song that had been playing when Maggie had said “Sure, Danvers, I’d love to go for breakfast with you after this”, while handing over her business card “In case you can’t find me later.” Though she needn’t have bothered because after that two of them had barely left one another’s sides.

“A little” Alex admitted, still swaying with Maggie, thankful her sister had an insane knowledge of music and had been building a playlist of songs from Maggie and Alex’s moments together for them that Alex had found out about the night before.

“What’s this song?”

“All about us” Alex whispered, punctuating her answer with a kiss to Maggie’s neck.

“Wait, have we danced to this before?” Maggie asked, suddenly remembering the chorus from another time, separate from the queer photographers' party entirely.

Alex nodded, her head still against Maggie’s shoulder as she whispered the lyrics under her breath.

“At the pier, our second date.” Maggie realised before Alex could answer.

“Yeah”

The two remained dancing for a long while, long enough for the summer air to run chilly, Alex shucking her jacket from her own arms and wrapping it around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling the brunette close to her once more, asking for one more dance to which Maggie agreed to before Alex could even finish her question.

“Is this the song we were listening to the night we slept on Kara’s floor after games night?”

“Yeah” Alex’s breathed, a smile on her face as they moved together.

“How do you have all these songs?”

“Kara.”

“Kara” Maggie echoed, laughter in her voice “of course.”

The song ended but the playlist kept playing as the two crossed the garden hand in hand, returning to the garden table, standing under the patio heater, arms around each other as they warmed up, before taking their seats opposite Eliza and her friend.

“We were starting to think you two wouldn’t come back.” The blonde quipped, a smile on her face and a warmth in her eyes that Alex hadn’t seen for a long, long time.

“If it wasn’t so cold we probably would have stayed up there.” Alex admitted as she took the disc she had been burning from her computer, placed it into a case and slid it over to the woman sitting next to her mother.

“How much do I owe you for all of this, Alex?” She asked.

“No, no, I don’t want your money for this.”

“Come on, you’re one of the best photographers in the world, I’ve got to pay you something.”

“No, honestly, you don’t. You booked me for work and got me home. That’s enough.”

“Well at least let me pay you for teaching Winn how to use a camera.”

“No, he’s fine, he’s got a good eye for this, I’m not letting you pay me for your sons talent.”

Eventually the woman relented, the music turned back into the chart music, Kara and her friend returned to doing flips and stunts on the trampoline, their laughter making everyone else laugh, and Winn returned, the camera hanging from around his neck as he returned to Alex’s lap, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“You good buddy?” Maggie asked him, smiling softly as he handed her the camera.

He nodded before sliding off Alex’s lap and wandering off to join Kara and his sister on the trampoline.

The four women at the table sat and spoke, mostly about Alex and Maggie, Eliza staying calm and sweet even when she found out that her daughters relationship was serious – more so than she’d first thought – that Alex and Maggie had been together for the better part of a year; that they’d been sharing a studio for six months and were planning on sharing an apartment when Maggie’s lease was up and sharing a home before their first year together was complete because Alex’s lease was up soon after Maggie’s.

It wasn’t until the next afternoon, after they’d finally gotten to Alex’s apartment a little after four in the morning, after they’d dragged themselves out of bed at ten, after they’d lounged about and made breakfast, laughing as they painted one another’s faces with pancake batter, after they’d remembered that the camera Winn had borrowed hadn’t been backed up, that they saw that they’d been the focus of the little boy, their dancing had been photographed until the memory card was nearly full, and they were all good shots, all beautiful, all incredible, all insane shots for a kid who’d never used a real camera before.

Over the next few months a lot of Winn’s photos were printed and framed in Maggie’s apartment, Alex’s apartment, their apartment, their home, their studio. Over the next few years, Alex gave Winn his first camera, trained him, brought him with her on local shoots he wanted to join her, brought him and Maggie on international shoots, brought them both to red carpet events, introduced him to the Pulitzer prize winning James Olsen.

Years later, when the Winn was almost, almost, but not quite, taller than Alex, but definitely taller than Maggie, when he was still obsessed with photography, when he had 5 o’clock shadow and a cheeky grin and Lyra – his stunning girlfriend, and Kara was taller than them all, when she was still insanely good at making playlists and keeping track of the songs that were meaningful to Maggie and Alex, when she had Lena - her drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, and the lot of them; Alex, Maggie, Kara, James, James’ girlfriend Lucy, Winn, Lyra, Lena, and J’onn – Alex’s own photography mentor from when she was a kid - had found home in each other, had become brothers and sisters with J’onn as their dad, when they were all happy, all loved and loving, all family, they all stood together, all dressed sharply as Winn and James moved around a fairy light lit garden, taking photos of their friends, their family, their girlfriends. Taking photos of Maggie and Alex dressed white as they shared vows in a moonlit ceremony, as they danced to years old acoustic songs that Kara still had saved, as they kissed and they laughed and they smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I said three or four stories a week but there was a wedding, a funeral, a broken phone, and no internet.
> 
> I hope you all liked this
> 
> Let me knowww
> 
> Also sorry for the errors, theres bound to be loads


End file.
